This invention relates to a method for the control of Take-All disease in plants, particularly cereals, by the use of certain substituted aryl compounds, some of which are novel, and fungicidal compositions for carrying out the method.
Take-all disease is a serious problem in the production of cereals, particularly wheat and barley. It is caused by the soil-borne fungus Gaeumannomyces graminis (Gg). The fungus infects the roots of the plant, and grows throughout the root tissue, causing a black rot. The growth of the fungus in the roots and lower stem prevents the plant from obtaining sufficient water and/or nutrients from the soil, and is manifested as poor plant vigor and, in severe instances of disease, by the formation of xe2x80x9cwhiteheads,xe2x80x9d which are barren or contain few, shriveled grains. Yield losses result. Gaeumannomyces species also infect other cereal crops, for example, rice and oats; and turf.
Currently the primary means of avoiding crop loss due to infestation of the soil by Gg has been to rotate the crop grown to one which is resistant to Gg. However, in areas where the primary crops are cereals, rotation is not a desirable practice, and an effective control agent is greatly desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide an effective method for control of Take-all disease in plants. It is a further object of this invention to provide compounds that control the growth of Gg in the soil so as to reduce crop loss. It is still a further object of this invention to provide fungicidal compositions that may be used for control of Take-all disease.
The present invention provides a method of controlling disease caused by Gaeumannomyces species in plants comprising applying to the plant locus, that is, the plant itself, its seed, or the soil, a fungicidally effective amount of a fungicide of the formula 
wherein
Z1 and Z2 are C or N and are part of an aromatic ring selected from benzene, pyridine, thiophene, furan, pyrrole, pyrazole, thiazole, and isothiazole;
A is selected from xe2x80x94C(X)-amine, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94SR3, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(X)R4, and xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR3)xe2x80x94XR7;
B is xe2x80x94Wmxe2x80x94Q(R2)3 or selected from o-tolyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, and 9-phenanthryl, each optionally substituted with halogen or R4;
Q is C, Si, Ge, or Sn;
W is xe2x80x94C(R3)pH(2xe2x88x92p)xe2x80x94; or when Q is C, W is selected from xe2x80x94C(R3)pH(2xe2x88x92p)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)mH(1xe2x88x92m)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
X is O or S;
n is 0, 1, 2, or 3;
m is 0 or 1;
p is 0, 1, or 2;
each R is independently selected from
a) halo, formyl, cyano, amino, nitro, thiocyanato, isothiocyanato, trimethylsilyl, and hydroxy;
b) C1-C4 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, and cycloalkenyl, each optionally substituted with halo, hydroxy, thio, amino, nitro, cyano, formyl, phenyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkylthio, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, (alkylthio)carbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkylsulfinyl, or alkylsulfonyl;
c) phenyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, each optionally substituted with halo, formyl, cyano, amino, nitro, C1-C4 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino, dialkylamino, haloalkyl, and haloalkenyl;
d) C1-C4 alkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, C3-C6 cycloalkyloxy, cycloalkenyloxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, (alkylthio)carbonyl, phenylcarbonylamino, phenylamino, each optionally substituted with halo;
wherein two R groups may be combined to form a fused ring;
each R2 is independently selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl and phenyl, each optionally substituted with R4 or halogen; and wherein, when Q is C, R2 may also be selected from halo, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino, and dialkylamino;
wherein two R2 groups may be combined to form a cyclo group with Q;
R3 is C1-C4 alkyl;
R4 is C1-C4 alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino, or dialkylamino;
R7 is C1-C4 alkyl, haloalkyl, or phenyl, optionally substituted with halo, nitro, or R4;
or an agronomic salt thereof.
The term xe2x80x9caminexe2x80x9d in xe2x80x94C(X)-amine means an unsubstituted, monosubstituted, or disubstituted amino radical, including nitrogen-bearing heterocycles. Examples of substituents for the amino radical include, but are not limited to, hydroxy; alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl, which may be straight or branched chain or cyclic; alkoxyalkyl; haloalkyl; hydroxyalkyl; alkylthio; alkylthioalkyl; alkylcarbonyl; alkoxycarbonyl; aminocarbonyl; alkylaminocarbonyl; cyanoalkyl; mono- or dialkylamino; phenyl, phenylalkyl or phenylalkenyl, each optionally substituted with one or more C1-C6 alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, halo, or nitro groups; C1-C4 alkyl or alkenyl groups substituted with heterocycles, optionally substituted with one or more C1-C4 alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, halo, or nitro groups. Examples of such nitrogen-bearing heterocycles, which are bonded at a nitrogen to xe2x80x94C(X)xe2x80x94, include, but are not limited to, morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, pyrrole, pyrrolidine, imidazole, and triazoles, each of which may be optionally substituted with one or more C1-C6 alkyl groups.
Specific examples of the amino radicals useful in the present invention include, but are not limited to, ethylamino, methylamino, propylamino, 2-methylethylamino, 1-propenylamino, 2-propenylamino, 2-methyl-2-propenylamino, 2-propynylamino, butylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynylamino, diethylamino, dimethylamino, N-(methyl)ethylamino, N-(methyl)-1,1-(dimethyl)ethylamino, dipropylamino, octylamino, N-(ethyl)-1-methylethylamino, 2-hydroxyethylamino, 1-methylpropylamino, chloromethylamino, 2-chloroethylamino, 2-bromoethylamino, 3-chloropropylamino, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylamino, cyanomethyl, methylthiomethylamino, (methylsulfonyl)oxyethylamino, 2-ethoxyethylamino, 2-methoxyethylamino, N-(ethyl)-2-ethoxyethylamino, 1-methoxy-2,2-dimethylpropylamino, cyclopropylamino, cyclobutylamino, cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino, methoxymethylamino, N-(methoxymethyl)ethylamino, N-(1-methylethyl)propylamino, 1-methylheptylamino, N-(ethyl)-1methylheptylamino, 6,6-dimethyl-2-hepten-4-ynylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynylamino. Further examples include benzylamino, ethylbenzylamino, 3-methoxybenzylamino, 3-(trifluoromethyl)benzylamino, N-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)benzylamino, 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzylamino, 1,3-benzodioxol-5-ylmethylamino, phenylamino, 3-(1-methylethyl)phenylamino, ethoxyphenylamino, cyclopentylphenylamino, methoxyphenylamino, nitrophenylamino, 1-phenylethylamino, N-(methyl)-3-phenyl-2-propenylamino, benzotriazolylphenylmethyl, 2-pyridinylmethylamino, N-(ethyl)-2-pyridinylmethylamino, 2-thienylmethylamino, and furylmethylamino. Further examples of amino radicals include methylhydrazino, dimethylhydrazino, N-ethylanilino, and 2-methylanilino. The amine may also be substituted with diethyl N-ethylphosphoramidic acid, t-butoxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, etc. of these examples of the amino radical, ethylamino is preferred.
Examples of B include, but are not limited to, trimethylsilyl, ethyldimethylsilyl, diethylmethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, dimethylpropylsilyl, dipropylmethylsilyl, dimethyl-1-(methyl)ethylsilyl, tripropylsilyl, butyldimethylsilyl, pentyldimethylsilyl, hexyldimethylsilyl, cyclopropyldimethylsilyl, cyclobutyldimethylsilyl, cyclopentyldimethylsilyl, cyclohexyldimethylsilyl, dimethylethenylsilyl, dimethylpropenylsilyl, chloromethyldimethylsilyl, 2-chloroethyldimethylsilyl, bromomethyldimethylsilyl, bicycloheptyldimethylsilyl, dimethylphenylsilyl, dimethyl-2-(methyl)phenylsilyl, dimethyl-2-fluorophenylsilyl, and other such silyl groups of the formula Si(R2)3; any such silyl group connected to the Z1-Z2 ring by a methylene group; and any of these groups wherein germanium or tin is substituted for silicon. Of these examples of B, trimethylsilyl is preferred.
Further examples of B include 1,1-dimethylethyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylpentyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1-methyl-1-ethylpropyl, 1,1-diethylpropyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,1,2-trimethylbutyl, 1,1,2,2-tetramethylpropyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyl, 1-cyclopropyl-1-methylethyl, 1-cyclobutyl-1-methylethyl, 1-cyclopentyl-1-methylethyl, 1-(1-cyclopentenyl)-1-methylethyl, 1-cyclohexyl-1-methylethyl, 1-(1-cyclohexenyl)-1-methylethyl, 1-methyl-1-phenylethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-chloroethyl, 1,1-dinethyl-3-chloropropyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-methoxyethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(methylamino)ethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(dimethylamino)ethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-chloro-2-propenyl, 1-methyl-1-methoxyethyl, 1-methyl-1-(methylthio)ethyl, 1-methyl-1-(methylamino)ethyl, 1-methyl-1-(dimethylamino)ethyl, 1-chloro-1-methylethyl, 1-bromo-1-methylethyl, and 1-iodo-1-methylethyl. Of these examples of B, 1,1-dimethylethyl is preferred.
Further examples of B are 1,1-dimethylethylamino, 1,1-dimethylpropylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylamino, 1,1-dimethylpentylamino, 1-ethyl-1-methylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylpropylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylamino, 1-methyl-1-ethylpropylamino, 1,1-diethylpropylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylbutylamino, 1,1,2,2-tetramethylpropylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenylamino, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynylamino, 1-cyclopropyl-1-methylethylamino, 1-cyclobutyl-1-methylethylamino, 1-cyclopentyl-1-methylethylamino, 1-(1-cyclopentenyl)-1-methylethylamino, 1-cyclohexyl-1-methylethylamino, 1-(1-cyclohexenyl)-1-methylethylamino, 1-methyl-1-phenylethylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-chloroethylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-3-chloropropylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-methoxyethylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(methylamino)ethylamino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(dimethylamino)ethylamino, and 1,1-dimethyl-3-chloro-2-propenylamino. Any of these groups may also have a methyl substitution on the nitrogen, as in N-(methyl)-1,1-dimethylethylamino and N-(methyl)-1,1-dimethylpropylamino. Of these examples of B, 1,1-dimethylethylamino and N-(methyl)-1,1-dimethylethylamino are preferred.
Further examples of B include 1,1-dimethylethoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpentoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1-methyl-1-ethylpropoxy, 1,1-diethylpropoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylbutoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetramethylpropoxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenoxy, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenoxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenoxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyloxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyloxy, 1-cyclopropyl-1-methylethoxy, 1-cyclobutyl-1-methylethoxy, 1-cyclopentyl-1-methylethoxy, 1-(1-cyclopentenyl)-1-methylethoxy, 1-cyclohexyl-1-methylethoxy, 1-(1-cyclohexenyl)-1-methylethoxy, 1-methyl-1-phenylethoxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-chloroethoxy, 1,1-dimethyl-3-chloropropoxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-methoxyethoxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(methylamino)ethoxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-(dimethylamino)ethoxy, 1,1-dimethyl-3-chloro-2-propenoxy. Of these examples of B, 1,1-dimethylethoxy is preferred.
Further examples of B include 1-methylcyclopropyl, 1-methylcyclobutyl, 1-methylcyclopentyl, 1-methylcyclohexyl, 1-methylcyclopropylamino, 1-methylcyclobutylamino, 1-methylcyclopentylamino, 1-methylcyclohexylamino, N-(methyl)-1-methylcyclopropylamino, N-(methyl)-1-methylcyclobutylamino, N-(methyl)-1-methylcyclopentylamino, and N-(methyl)-1-methylcyclohexylamino.
Rn may be any substituent(s) which do(es) not unduly reduce the effectiveness of the compounds to function in the method of disease control. Rn is generally a small group; xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is preferably 1 for benzene rings and 2 for furan and thiophene. R is more preferably methyl or halogen, and more preferably is located adjacent to A.
The present invention also provides novel compounds of the formula given above. However, when Z1 and Z2 are part of a benzene ring, the following are not included as novel compounds: 1) n is not zero when B is trimethylsilyl and A is N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-bis(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethylaminocarbonyl, 1-piperidinylcarbonyl, or N-phenylaminocarbonyl; or when B is orthotolyl and A is N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-bis(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methylaminocarbonyl, or O-methylcarbamyl; or when B is 1,1-dimethylethyl and A is N,N-dimethylaminothiocarbonyl or N-phenylaminocarbonyl; or when B is trimethylstannyl and A is N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl or O-(1,1-dimethylethyl)carbamyl; 2) when B is 2-trimethylsilyl and A is N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, Rn is not 3-fluoro-6-formyl, 3-fluoro-6-methyl, 3-chloro-6-formyl, 3-fluoro, 3-chloro, 3-chloro-6-methyl, 6-trimethylsilyl, or 6-methyl; 3) when A is O-(1,1-dimethylethyl)carbamyl and B is 2-trimethylsilyl, Rn is not 5-trifluoromethyl; 4) when A is N-phenylaminocarbonyl and B is 2,2-dimethylpropyl, Rn is not 3-methyl; and 5) R is not isothiocyanato when A is xe2x80x94C(O)-amine and Wm is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
When Z1 and Z2 are part of a thiophene, furan or pyrrole ring, the novel compounds of the present invention do not include B equal to trimethylsilyl when A is (diethylamino)carbonyl.
The invention also provides fungicidal compositions useful in said method.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, unless otherwise indicated, means an alkyl radical, straight or branched chain, having, unless otherwise indicated, from 1 to 10 carbon atoms. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d mean unsaturated radicals having from 2 to 7 carbon atoms. Examples of such alkenyl groups include ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-methylethenyl, and the like. Examples of such alkynyl groups include ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, and so forth. Substituent groups may also be both alkenyl and alkynyl, for example, 6,6-dimethyl-2-hepten-4-ynyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d means an alkyl group having, unless otherwise indicated, from 1 to 10 carbon atoms connected via an ether linkage. Examples of such alkoxy groups include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, and so forth.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d means an ether radical having, unless otherwise indicated, from 1 to 10 carbon atoms. Examples of such alkoxyalkyl groups include methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, and so forth.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cmonoalkylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdialkylaminoxe2x80x9d each mean an amino group having, respectively, 1 or 2 hydrogens replaced with an alkyl group.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical having one or more hydrogen atoms replaced by halogens, including radicals having all hydrogen atoms substituted by halogen. Examples of such haloalkyl groups are fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, trichloromethyl, and so forth.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means a radical selected from chloro, bromo, fluoro, and iodo.
Control of Gg diseases, including Take-All, using a chemical control agent may be accomplished in several ways. The agent may be applied directly to soil infested with Gg, for example, at the time of planting along with the seed. Alternatively, it may applied after planting and germination. Preferably, however, it is applied to the seed in a coating prior to planting. This technique is commonly used in many crops to provide fungicides for control of various phytopathological fungi.
Compositions of the present invention are comprised of a fungicidally effective amount of one or more of the compounds described above and one or more adjuvants. The active ingredient may be present in such compositions at levels from 0.01 to 95 percent by weight. Other fungicides may also be included to provide a broader spectrum of fungal control. The choice of fungicides will depend on the crop and the diseases known to be a threat to that crop in the location of interest.
The fungicidal compositions of this invention, including concentrates which require dilution prior to application, may contain at least one active ingredient and an adjuvant in liquid or solid form. The compositions are prepared by admixing the active ingredient with an adjuvant including diluents, extenders, carriers, and conditioning agents to provide compositions in the form of finely-divided particulate solids, granules, pellets, solutions, dispersions or emulsions. Thus, it is believed that the active ingredient could be used with an adjuvant such as a finely-divided solid, a liquid of organic origin, water, a wetting agent, a dispersing agent, an emulsifying agent or any suitable combination of these.
Suitable wetting agents are believed to include alkyl benzene and alkyl naphthalene sulfonates, sulfated fatty alcohols, amines or acid amides, long chain acid esters of sodium isothionate, esters of sodium sulfosuccinate, sulfated or sulfonated fatty acid esters, petroleum sulfonates, sulfonated vegetable oils, ditertiary acetylenic glycols, polyoxyethylene derivatives of alkylphenols (particularly isooctylphenol and nonylphenol) and polyoxyethylene derivatives of the mono-higher fatty acid esters of hexitol anhydrides (e.g., sorbitan). Preferred dispersants are methyl, cellulose, polyvinyl alcohol, sodium lignin sulfonates, polymeric alkyl naphthalene sulfonates, sodium naphthalene sulfonate, and polymethylene bisnaphthalene sulfonate. Stabilizers may also be used to produce stable emulsions, such as magnesium aluminum silicate and xanthan gum.
Other formulations include dust concentrates comprising from 0.1 to 60% by weight of the active ingredient on a suitable extender, optionally including other adjuvants to improve handling properties, e.g., graphite. These dusts may be diluted for application at concentrations within the range of from about 0.1-10% by weight.
Concentrates may also be aqueous emulsions, prepared by stirring a nonaqueous solution of a water-insoluble active ingredient and an emulsification agent with water until uniform and then homogenizing to give stable emulsion of very finely-divided particles. Or they may be aqueous suspensions, prepared by milling a mixture of a water-insoluble active ingredient and wetting agents to give a suspension, characterized by its extremely small particle size, so that when diluted, coverage is very uniform. Suitable concentrations of these formulations contain from about 0.1-60% preferably 5-50% by weight of active ingredient.
Concentrates may be solutions of active ingredient in suitable solvents together with a surface active agent. Suitable solvents for the active ingredients of this invention for use in seed treatment include propylene glycol, furfuryl alcohol, other alcohols or glycols, and other solvents which do not substantially interfere with seed germination. If the active ingredient is to be applied to the soil, then solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone, hydrocarbons, and water-immiscible ethers, esters, or ketones.
The concentrate compositions herein generally contain from about 1.0 to 95 parts (preferably 5-60 parts) active ingredient, about 0.25 to 50 parts (preferably 1-25 parts) surface active agent and where required about 4 to 94 parts solvent, all parts being by weight based on the total weight of the concentrate.
For application to the soil at the time of planting, a granular formulation may be used. Granules are physically stable particulate compositions comprising at least one active ingredient adhered to or distributed through a basic matrix of an inert, finely-divided particulate extender. In order to aid leaching of the active ingredient from the particulate, a surface active agent such as those listed hereinbefore, or for example, propylene glycol, can be present in the composition. Natural clays, pyrophyllites, illite, and vermiculite are examples of operable classes of particulate mineral extenders. The preferred extenders are the porous, absorptive, preformed particles such as preformed and screened particulate attapulgite or heat expanded, particulate vermiculite and the finely-divided clays such as kaolin clays, hydrated attapulgite or bentonitic clays. These extenders are sprayed or blended with the active ingredient to form the fungicidal granules.
The granular compositions of this invention may contain from about 0.1 to about 30 parts by weight of active ingredient per 100 parts by weight of clay and 0 to about 5 parts by weight of surface active agent per 100 parts by weight of particulate clay.
The method of the present invention may be carried out by mixing the composition comprising the active ingredient into the seed prior to planting at rates from 0.01 to 50 g per kg of seed, preferably from 0.1 to 5 g per kg, and more preferably from 0.2 to 2 g per kg. If application to the soil is desired, the compounds may be applied at rates from 10 to 1000 g per hectare, preferably from 50 to 500 g per hectare. The higher application rates will be needed for situations of light soils or greater rainfall or both.
The compounds useful in the present invention may be prepared by methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art. The following examples illustrate some of these methods and are illustrative only; they are not meant to be limiting in any way.
Unless otherwise indicated, percentages are given as weight/weight. Melting points and boiling points are reported uncorrected. Thin layer chromatography was carried out with varying concentrations of ethyl acetate/hexanes elutions. Tetrahydrofuran and ether solvents were distilled from sodium metal/benzophenone immediately prior to use. N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-(Tetramethyl)ethylenediamine was distilled from calcium hydride prior to use. All other reagents were purchased from Aldrich or Lancaster and used without purification. A measured physical property is reported for each example or the elemental analysis is given at the end of the examples.
The following abbreviations have the meanings shown:
The phrase xe2x80x9cworked up in the usual mannerxe2x80x9d refers to treatment of the reaction mixture with 10% aq citric acid, extraction with diethyl ether, washing of the combined organic extracts with sat brine solution, drying of the organic extract over MgSO4, and evaporation to dryness in vacuo to afford the crude product. The phrase xe2x80x9cappropriatexe2x80x9d means a compound having the substituents desired for the final product of the reaction.
Method A. Ortho-introduction of Electrophiles into N,N-dialkylbenzamides
1.3M s-BuLi in cyclohexane (1.1 to 1.2 molar eq) was added dropwise to a dry-ice/acetone or an ether/liquid nitrogen cooled 1.0M solution of TMEDA (1.0 to 1.2 molar eq) in THF, followed by the dropwise addition of the appropriate N,N-dialkylbenzamide (1.0 eq) in THF. The resulting reaction mixture was stirred for 30-60 min at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to ensure complete aryl anion formation, then was cooled to xe2x89xa6xe2x88x9290xc2x0 C. with an ether/liquid nitrogen bath and quenched by the careful addition of the appropriate electrophile. The reaction was allowed to warm slowly to 0xc2x0 C. then was worked up in the usual manner. If needed, the crude product was purified by chromatography, recrystallization or distillation.
Method B. Ortho-introduction of Electrophiles into N,N-dialkylbenzamides via Inverse Addition
1.3M s-BuLi in cyclohexane (1.2 eq) was added dropwise to an ether/liquid nitrogen cooled 1.0M solution of TMEDA (1.2 eq) in THF, followed by the drop-wise addition of the appropriate N,N-dialkylbenzamide (1.0 eq) in THF. The internal reaction temperature was maintained between xe2x88x9280 and xe2x88x9295xc2x0 C. during both additions. After addition, the cooling bath was replaced with dry-ice/acetone, and the resulting reaction was stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 1 h. This solution was then cannulaed into a solution of an excess of the appropriate electrophile in THF at a rate which maintained the internal reaction temperature below xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. with an ether/liquid nitrogen bath. The resulting reaction mixture was slowly allowed to 0xc2x0 C. then purified in the manner described below for each compound.
Method C. Ortho-introduction of Electrophiles into N-alkylbenzamides
1.3M s-BuLi in cyclohexane (2.1 to 2.2 eq) was added dropwise to a dry-ice/acetone or an ether/liquid nitrogen cooled 1.0M solution of TMEDA (1.0 to 1.2 eq) in THF, followed by the dropwise addition of the appropriate N-alkylbenzamide (1.0 eq) in THF. The resulting reaction mixture was stirred for 30-60 min at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to ensure complete aryl anion formation, then was cooled to xe2x89xa6xe2x88x9290xc2x0 C. with an ether/liquid nitrogen bath and quenched by the careful addition of the appropriate electrophile. The reaction was allowed to warm slowly to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. then was worked up in the usual manner. If needed, the crude product was purified by chromatography, recrystallization or distillation.
METHOD D. Boronate Coupling Procedure
The compound of Example f (5.0 g, 27.2 mmol), TMEDA (6.6 g, 57.1 mmol), and THF (100 Ml) were stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. under nitrogen, and 1.3M s-BuLi in cyclohexane (44 mL, 57.1 mmol) was added dropwise. The mixture was stirred for 15 min and trimethylborate (3.1 g, 29.9 mmol) was added all at once. The mixture was then stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. for 30 min before warming to RT. It was then poured into 10% HCl (100 mL). This mixture was made basic with sat aq NaHCO3 and extracted with ether. The aq layer was reaciditied and extracted with CH2Cl2. The combined organic layers were dried (MgSO4), concentrated, and recrystallized to yield 4.2 g 4-chloro-2-ethyl-1-hydroxy-1H-2,1-benzazaborol-3(2H)-one as a white solid. m.p. 210-211xc2x0 C.
This compound (1.05 eq) in ethanol (2 mL) is added to an appropriate aryl, benzyl, or vinyl bromide (1 eq) and catalytic tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(O) in toluene (20 mL) at RT under nitrogen. Sodium carbonate (4 mL of a 2M aq solution) was then added and the resulting mixture was heated to reflux (4-24 h) and monitored by TLC. The mixture was then cooled to room temperature, diluted with additional toluene (20 mL), filtered through celite/silica, washed with water, dried (MgSO4), and concentrated. If needed, the crude product was purified by chromatography or recrystallization from ethyl acetate/hexanes.
METHOD E1. Amination of benzoyl chlorides
A solution of the appropriate acid chloride (1 eq) in toluene or CH2Cl2 was added dropwise to an ice-water cooled solution of the appropriate amine (xe2x89xa72 eq) in the same solvent. The mixture was stirred at RT for 1-16 h until complete by GLC, then was partitioned between ethyl acetate and dilute aq acid. The organic phase was dried (MgSO4) and concentrated. If needed, the crude product was purified by chromatography, recrystallization or distillation.
METHOD E2. Amination of benzoyl chlorides
To a solution of the appropriate amine ( greater than 1 eq) in 50 mL CH2Cl2 is added an appropriate benzoyl chloride (1 eq) and a catalytic amount of benzyltriethylammonium chloride or pyridine. The mixture is cooled to 5xc2x0 C. and xe2x89xa71 eq NaOH (50% aq) is added. The mixture is stirred from 3-16 h, washed with 10% HCl and water, dried and concentrated. The crude product is purified by chromatography, recrystallization or distillation to afford pure product.
2-Chloro-6-(trimethylsilyl)benzoic acid
2-Chlorobenzoic acid (3.91 g, 25 mmol), THF (60 mL), and TMEDA (8.6 mL, 57 mmol) were stirred under nitrogen and cooled to xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. 1.3M s-BuLi in cyclohexane (0.055 mol, 42.3 mL) was added dropwise keeping the temperature below xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. After the addition was complete, TMSCl (2.7 g, 25 mmol) was added dropwise and the resulting mixture was allowed to stir and slowly warm to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. 25% citric acid (100 mL) was added and the mixture was extracted with two 50 mL portions of ether, which were then combined and washed three times with water, dried (MgSO4) and concentrated. The crude product was purified by HPLC, eluting with 2:3 ethyl acetate/hexanes. The product was recovered as a white solid in 63% yield. m.p. 129-131xc2x0 C.
2-Chloro-6-(trimethylsilyl)benzoyl chloride
The compound of Example a (2.4 g, 0.01 mol), thionyl chloride (3.57 g, 0.03 mol), toluene (50 mL), and 1 drop of DMF were stirred at RT overnight. The reaction mixture was twice concentrated under vacuum from toluene (50 mL) to afford the desired product as a brown oil in 100% yield.
2-Bromo-6-(trimethylsilyl)benzoic acid
2-Bromobenzoic acid (30.15 g, 150 mmol), THF (400 mL), and diisopropyl amine (33.4 g, 330 mmol) were stirred under nitrogen and cooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. 10M n-BuLi in hexanes (31 mL, 0.31 mol) was then added dropwise, followed by the dropwise addition of TMSCl (17.4 g, 160 mmol). The mixture was allowed to slowly warm to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C., stirred for 1 h, then was poured into 25% citric acid (100 mL) and stirred for 15 min. The mixture was extracted with two 100 mL portions of ether, which were combined and washed three times with sat aq NaHCO3 solution. The bicarbonate solution was acidified with 25% citric acid and extracted with three 100 mL portions of ether. These extracts were combined, dried (MgSO4), and concentrated. The crude product was purified by recrystallization from ether/hexanes, and the desired product was recovered as a white solid in 35% yield. m.p. 139-141xc2x0 C.
2-Bromo-6-(trimethylsilyl)benzoyl chloride
The title compound was prepared from the compound of Example c according to the procedure of Example b.
N,N-Diethyl-2-chlorobenzamide
2-Chlorobenzoyl chloride is reacted with diethylamine using General Method E1 or E2 to produce the title compound.
N-Ethyl-2-chlorobenzamide
2-Chlorobenzoyl chloride is reacted with ethyl amine using General Method E1 or E2, to produce the title compound.
(2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-2-oxazoline
A solution of 2,6-difluorobenzoyl chloride (50 g, 283 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (200 mL) was added rapidly dropwise to an ice water-cooled solution of 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol (63.1 g, 708 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (400 mL). The resulting mixture was stirred at RT and monitored to completion by GLC, then was extracted twice with 10% HCl and once with sat aq NaHCO3. The organic phase was dried (MgSO4), and concentrated to afford 61.9 g N-(1,1-dimethyl-2-hydroxyethyl)-2,6-difluorobenzamide as a white solid.
This compound (60 g, 283 mmol) was added portionwise to ice water-cooled thionyl chloride (65 mL). The resulting yellow solution was stirred at RT for 1 h, then was poured into stirred ether. The solid was collected and washed with ether, then was partitioned between dilute aq NaOH and ether. This latter ether extract was dried (MgSO4) and concentrated to afford 52.39 g of the title compound as a white solid, an 88% yield.
2-Chloro-6-(trimethylsilyl)phenyl isocyanate
The compound of Example b (5.0 mmol) was dissolved in 50 mL acetonitrile and tetrabutylammonium azide (BU4N3) (5.2 mmol) was added. The mixture was stirred at RT for 0.5 h. The solvent was removed and the resulting oil was dissolved in 100 mL toluene. After addition of 100 mL hexane a precipitate was filtered off; the filtrate was concentrated to yield 1.5 g of the title compound.
2-Chloro-6-(trimethylsilyl)benzaldehyde
A 2.0M solution of borane-dimethylsulfide in THF (100 mL) was added over 15 min to a solution of the compound of Example a (11.4 g, 0.05 mol) THF (200 mL). The mixture was refluxed for two days, quenched with methanol (500 mL), and allowed to stand at RT for 2 days. The solvent was then removed and 2-chloro-xcex1-hydroxy-6-(trimethylsilyl)toluene was recrystallized from hexane as 8.9 g of crystals, an 83% yield. m.p. 40-42xc2x0 C.
This compound (6.4 g, 29.9 mmol) was added to a solution of pyridium chlorochromate (7.5 g) in CH2Cl2 (500 mL). The mixture was stirred over 2 days and ether (500 mL) was added. The mixture was filtered through silica gel and the solvent removed under vacuum. Again ether (200 mL) was added and the mixture filtered through silica gel. The solvent was removed to yield the title compound as 6.2 g of an oil, a 98% yield.
2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-2-oxazoline
2,6-Difluorobenzoyl chloride (100 g, 566 mmol) was added dropwise over 2 h to a vigorously stirred and ice water cooled mixture of 2-bromoethyl amine hydrobromide (116.05 g, 566 mmol), benzyltriethylammonium chloride (5 g, 22.0 mmol), 10% aq NaOH (680 mL, 1.7 mol), and CH2Cl2 (1.5 L). The resulting mixture was stirred at RT overnight, than was washed with water (3xc3x97200 mL), dried (MgSO4), concentrated, and kugelrohr distilled to afford 51.8 g of 2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-2-oxazoline as a colorless oil, a 50% yield.
N-ethyl t-butylmethyleneimine
70% EtNH2 (20.0 g, 310 mmol) was carefully added to trimethylacetaldehyde (24.35 g, 283 mmol) with ice-water cooling to control the exotherm. When the exotherm ceased, the organic layer was separated and reacted with an additional 70% EtNH2 (1-2 g). The organic layer was separated and distilled (b.p. 96-98xc2x0 C.) from CaH2 to afford 28.3 g of N-ethyl t-butylmethyleneimine as a colorless oil, an 88% yield.